My Ideal Boyfriend
by Little Jamie
Summary: When Anzu can't find any perfect guy to be a boyfriend, she comes up having pre order the top hottest model that turns out to be smart, stylish, talented, and hot! Trouble is...she doesn't seem to know how much he costs. YxA
1. Prologue: Name 'it' Yami

**Summary:** When Anzu can't find any perfect guy to be a boyfriend, she comes up having pre-order the top hottest model/android that turns out to be smart, stylish, talented, and hot! Trouble is...she doesn't seem to know how much he costs. YxA

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine

**Author note:** I got inspired after finished reading Absolute Boyfriend vol. 1 by Mrs. wonderful Yuu Watase! The story was soooo funny and that's where I got this plot from. Oh, and this is my first fic that isn't a one-shot, so don't be so harsh and don't forget to read and review! Review makes me a happy little girl!

_**My Ideal Boyfriend**_

**Prologue: Name 'it' Yami**

-----------------------------------------------------

"Finish up the level." The tall young man stated as he addressing one of his assistant.

"Yes, sir. It's finish, sir."

"Good, now Ms. Ishtar," he called out the bronze woman in her mid-twenties, clad in lab suit, "I want you to speed up the process. It's getting too slow!"

Isis Ishtar, one of the scientist who doing the job of upgrading the software for the android, nodded and went to assist other scientists who apparently were having their hard time on arranging the android.

"Mr. Kaiba, everything is almost ready, we're waiting for your order, sir." The scientist said politely, glancing over his boss.

The tall young man, known as Seto Kaiba, smirked. Soon; very soon; the top hottest model- or he should say the newest and most advanced android that had ever created by the Kaiba Corporation would be alive.

Kaiba looked up at the android floating in the pod, connected by machinery. The android was housing by the huge container, with numerous tubes and electric wires attached to his body. A strange and luminous green liquid also kept inside the container to provide the electricity from getting weaker.

When the android was created by Kaiba, it gave every scientist a surprised. This newborn model was nothing liked every other kind. Inside that cylindrical container, was a body that looked like seventeen years old teenage but the truth of just having being born into the world was only known by the people inside the laboratory. Besides having a muscular build, he had the most astonished features ever. His hair spiked up in three colored, blonde bangs fell gracefully down to his slightly tanned face while other bolts of blonde stood up into the rest of his hair. The middle was dyed jet black and the tips were raspberry red. His eyes were closed, unable to know of its colored but Kaiba had made it to be crimson, just to match the hair tips.

'He surely will be a catch to every wealthy housewife.' Kaiba thought, the smirked never left his face.

A voice snapped out of his thought, "Mr. Kaiba, according to the data in the computer, we can take him out every minute." Isis said, looked down at the clipboard holding on her hand.

The brown haired man nodded, "Now, prepare for the sequence! I want to see he walks the moment he comes out!" Kaiba commanded and received several 'yes' from the scientists.

Kaiba and others watched as the green liquid began to fade out and left the container while wires and tubes leaving the body. At the same time the pod slowly opened, the android eyes also opened. Kaiba could see red, as if was made out in ruby, coming from the eyes even thought the laboratory was completely obscured.

The android slowly rose to his feet, cerise orbs scanned around the lab room. Both his face and eyes were emotionless, liked he hadn't given any personality or feeling at all.

Whispered quickly ensued the dark room, Kaiba walked over to the android that he created, and asked, "Who I am?"

The machine slowly turned his head to Kaiba, stared at him for a moment, unfeeling, and answered, "Seto Kaiba."

"Why are you created?"

"To be a lover model, then sell out to wealthy women and seduce them."

The CEO smiled, walked back to Isis and other scientists, "Good, now I want you," he pointed to the worker nearby, "take him to the back room and give him some clothes, (A/N: Yes! He was naked but that doesn't mean you have to imagine some perverted image. So get rid of the thought!) and you!" he pointed to another one, "spread my success throughout the web wide and phone the clerk there will be a new model arrive in few more days." Two workers nodded and headed off to do their duty.

The CEO eyes his newest creation following the man out to the exit. Before Kaiba went back to finish his project, a male voice interrupted him, "I see the _famous_ Seto Kaiba has success making another one again. But tell me, Kaiba, aren't you tired of having creating model everyday?" His voice filled with mock.

Kaiba was very annoyed by the man appearance, but didn't show it, instead, he kept his voice cool, "You stay out of this, _Ishtar_."

Malik Ishtar smirked, "Oh, and how? Remember I'm also participating in this time project, too."

The CEO turned around, facing the platinum-blond, his blue eyes icy slits, "You have nothing to do with this project. If I remember correctly, your job is only a _poor_ delivery man with a _low_ payment."

With a low growl, Malik stalked up to the brown-hair, his eyes were a dangerous shade of lavender, "I watch what I'm saying if I were you. And if your memory serve you right, I'm the one invented the android's features!"

"Nobody ask you to do so."

"Why you-" Isis came in between the two grow up at the same time, saving them from strangled each other throat.

"Do you two have to fight all the time!" She scolded.

Malik 'hmph' and crossed his arms in a childish manner, "He's the one who started it."

Isis narrowed her blue eyes, "I don't care which one, just back to work before I strangle each and every one of you!" To her surprised, Kaiba actually listened to her this time and went back to work.

Malik glanced at the CEO, "That bastard always has issue."

"Because he's the boss." His sister simply said. Malik just shrugged then exit the laboratory room. Isis walked to Kaiba side, placing a full-written clipboard on the computer desk.

"So what's his name?" Isis asked.

Kaiba nearly laughed, "_His?_ I prefer an _'it'_."

"Well, if we want to sell _'it'_, we should name _'it'_." Isis suggested.

Silence reigned from the CEO, he wanted the android name had to fit his feature, "Tell me, what word do you came to mind when 'it' alive?"

Isis blinked, "That's a tricky question. The word when he came to life, hmm?" She remained quiet for seconds, "Well, the feature that gets my attention the most was his... eyes. They were filled with authority, red…., cold and dark."

The word seemed to pop up in Kaiba's mind, "Did you just say dark?" He placed a hand on his chin, "How about Yami?

"Yami," Isis tested the name in her lip several times, "Yami...hmm...not bad for his look."

Kaiba smirked, "That's settled then," Then he turned to the computer, his fingers flew over the keyboard, "The last thing we need to do is to take a look who has the highest percent of outcome from buying him. Want to see?"

The bronze woman blinked the second time today, "If you...insist." Isis watched as Kaiba moved his mouse up and down, left and right. The website opened followed by the picture finished downloading, revealing a teenage girl, probably about fifteen to seventeen years old. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and bright azure eyes.

Kaiba glimpsed over her profile, another smirked added to his face, he muttered, "Anzu Mazaki."

_**End of prologue**_

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Confused? It's not into the plot yet! I'm sorry if the story that sucks and short! This is just the beginning, and I'm always suck at writing things! But I promise I will make a long one next time so pleaseeee, if anyone is...still here, read and review! I can't post another chapter if I don't see any review, a'ight? Thank you!


	2. Chap 1: A Surprising Order

**_Disclaimer: _**Never own it

**_Author note: _**First, I want to thank the four reviewers who had reviewed my fic. Second, though this story was taking from the plot Absolute Boyfriend, I'm going to write it in my own way but also a bit similar to the manga. Third, I decided fro every chapter, there will be one (or maybe more) fanart (draw by me lol), so after you finish reading and review (grin) please check out my art by go to my profile and have a little click . Fourth, Plz R&R, I can't live without it! Thanks, I love you all!

PS. There will be more couples add to the future chapter. Maybe vote can be in chap.2

_**My Ideal Boyfriend**_

**Chapter 1: A Surprising Order**

* * *

"Ryou, are you in there?" 

Sixteen-years old Anzu Mazaki stood outside of her friend's compartment, the longer she waited, the more worried the girl felt. Raising her hand once again, she knocked the door louder this time, but still greet by more silent.

"Ryou, please open the door if you're inside!" Anzu shouted, banging both her fists on the apartment door, "Come on, Ry-" Her yelling was cut shot by the door slowly opened.

"Gomen." The boy in the entryway apologized.

Anzu sighed with relieved, "Whew, you had me worried for a moment there, " She took a glimpsed over her friend, Ryou Bakura, in wondered. Behind those extremely tired brown-eyes, pale skin, and his surprising long white hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, was now wearing a Mashimaro apron, with an addition of rubber gloves and toilet brush holding in his hand.(**A/N: **fanart for this one)

"You were cleaning the toilet?" It was a statement more than a question.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't open the door sooner; you know how loud the water sounds."

Anzu nodded, the girl then removed her shoes and stepped further into the house, "Anyways, can I use your internet? Mine couldn't connect."

"Sure," the albino took off the gloves, placed the toilet brush on one side, and followed her into the room where she had turned the computer on; there was a long pause, "So... How was yesterday's date going?" He asked timidly.

The brunette placed a palm on her forehead, waiting for a moment to reply, "Not much to say, except the guy just talk, talk, talk, and talk." She ranted on.

For some strange reason, Ryou swore he felt his heart lighten up, "I take that you 'dump' him then."

Anzu waited for the internet to load and connect before she could turned around and face him with a pouted, " 'Dump' wasn't a very nice word. He's just not my type."

Ryou sighed, and settled himself down on the bed next to the brunette and the computer, crossing his legs on top of each other, "But if you keep this up, at this rate, I'm afraid to say you can't find any guy at all."

"Mai also said like that." The girl sighed next. Anzu interjoined her fingers together, rested with her chin while waiting for the site to pop up. Within a few seconds, she was connected to her mails. After deleted all the trunk and unwanted messages, Anzu began to read each of her friends emails, which had 4 in total.

The brunette clicked to the first one on the list, and read out loud, "Hey, I see you had rejected another boy once again. But cheers up! Don't feel bad, I'm sure you will find your 'man in shining armor' one day. From Shiz."

Anzu blinked several times after finished reading the mail, "How can she know I rejected him?" Anzu asked the albino standing next to her, also reading the message, "Probably hear it from Mai," he suggested. Anzu looked at him for seconds, and then turned back to the screen as the two reading another message.

"Yo, what's up? So I heard my sis said you dumped him, huh? Serve him right, that baka parrot boy! I swear he does talk a lot!" Ryou snickered at Jou's commend but stopped after seeing the death glare his best friend send to him.

As Anzu read Yugi and Honda's 'comforting' mail, her face went from anger to confused, embarrassed, shocked and fluttered. Ryou was very amused by all the emotions, usually normal people couldn't have all these expression at the same time, "It's seem like they all know what happened to you." the albino held back his laughed.

Anzu's eyes grew wide, "B-but how...?"

Ryou shrugged, "Domino is a small place, especially Domino High. Just one small leak of secret can become a big rumor for us student. I bet the whole school will know about the date by tomorrow." The albino said with a sympathetic looked on his face.

"I need to change school..." she put her head down, resting on her arms while depressed building all over.

The albino placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Come on, this isn't your first time of having people talking about you, I'm sure these rumor will go away soon."

"I hope so..." the brunette got up and throwing herself at into the pillow next to Ryou, "Anyways, I have to meet Mai at the park today at 5 o'clock, and have dance lesson at 6, wake me up at 4:40, okay?" Anzu didn't need waiting for reply because her eyelids started to drop, until...

"You know, it's already 5:10."

"WHAT!" Within a second, Anzu sat up and bolted out of the room to the door without closing it. All Ryou could hear was footsteps began to fade away.

_'Women.'_

_

* * *

_Anzu was disapproving. The idea of having waited inside the park wasn't a good one at all... especially when you had to wait under the hot blazing sun. The girl leaned against the tree, stood impatiently hoping Mai would be arrived soon. She tapped her foot lightly on the ground while checking her watch every minute. 

'And I thought I'm the late one.' Anzu thought. Her hand clutching the bag's handle tightly with sweat dripping down to her face. Anzu quickly wiped it away with a handkerchief, and then took out her jacket, which revealed a black tank top underneath, and stuffed it inside the bag.

'It's so _freaking_ hot! Why did Mai even had to choose this kind of place, wasn't it would be better it we've meet inside the cafe?" Anzu continued to complain in her mind. The brunette then moved to the spot where the sun couldn't shine through her. As she too focused on the thought, Anzu hardly noticed someone ran towards her with full speed. That is. Until they crashed into each other.

"Ouch!" Anzu yelled.

"#$&!" The person cursed, and they both plummeted to the ground. But Instead of just stumbled backwards, the two actually fell on top of each other for some weird reason.

'Oh no.' Anzu closed her eyes as she fell, and instead of landing hard on her butt; Anzu actually fell on something soft... and muscular.

"What the..." Before Anzu could sit up and checked the 'thing' beneath her, a voice spoke, sound quite annoyed, too, "Can you get the hell off me?"

"Huh?" Anzu blinked, then turned around and found her own azure eyes directly locked into lavender orbs.

'Those eyes... it's so pretty.' Anzu stared, without moving an inch. But as she snapped back to reality, the brunette realized she was lying on top of the stranger and to what kind of position they were in. Blushing like mad, she got off him within a split second.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" The stranger just got up, dusted himself off, and gave Anzu one of the so-called death glare. She acknowledges it was a boy she fell on top of when she took more closely at those muscles. But then again, it was hard to know since the hair had brushed pass his shoulders.

Despite the glare, Anzu took one step forward, bowing slightly to the boy, "I'm sorry." Apologized wasn't the only thing Anzu wanted to get closer, in fact, the brunette was taking this moment to sweep her eyes across his form. Sure, he was pretty tall, probably as tall as Jounouchi. The boy wore loose khaki pants, and sleeveless dark blue shirt. His arms, if she minus all the gold bands he adorned, were toned and blessed with nice tanned, that could make Anzu guessed his chest was well-built as well. Anzu brought her eyes to look at his face again, a slightly messed mop of platinum blond locks framed his face excellently, and his eyes were a pretty shade of lavender. At last, gold ankh earrings were both adorned on his ears.

In Anzu's opinion, he was perfect, a complete bishonen, enough to make many girls 'droolable' at.

"Say, do you love to stare at people or is it just your habit?" The boy spoke. Anzu's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink, the girl apologized one more time, but the boy just shook it off.

"Next time, try to watch where you're going." With that, he walked past Anzu, leaving the girl in shock, and if what she heard was wrong, she wanted to hear it again. "E-excuse me, hey you!" Anzu ran to the boy direction where he walked off and nailed him by the arm, "Excuse me, but you're the one who bumped into me first!"

The boy snapped, showed his entire attitude, "It's your fault that you won't get out of the way!"

"And how's that make into my fault! You should have at least yelled to make me move!"

"Do I need to yell or are you just blind? Judging from my memory, you didn't even know where you're going!" shouted the boy, glaring at the brunette.

"I'm not blind and I know where I'm going! You're the blind one!" The brunette fumed. Much to the two teens' dismay, they were attracting a lot of attention; some of the passer-by even enjoyed watching the two quarreling.

He just continued to exclaim, "Well, at least I'm better than you, fatty!" Anzu many veins popped on her head, dangerous heat of flare surrounded around her, "How dare you call me fat! I'm gonna kill you!" Before Anzu could jump up and strangle the poor guy, a voice spoke, "Anzu, what's happen?"

As Anzu began to charge at him, she stopped in the middle of her task, and whirled around. At there, mixed with many crowd, was none other than her best friend, Mai Kujyaku. Stood behind her was a man, probably in his mid-twenties, and she almost mistaken him for Ryou, who also had the same white long hair as he did.

"Malik, what the hell are you doing wrong this time?" The white-haired man asked with a harsh tone. Anzu looked back at the guy she fought with; made sure he was the one who the man implied, 'So his name is Malik, sound Egyptian to me.'

The boy named Malik sighed in exhaustion, "Nothing." That was his answers. Anzu just kept quiet, thinking she would finish him off later, right now; she had something to settle first. After she shooed everyone away, the brunette walked to the blond, then put both her arms on Mai's shoulder, talking tired, "Mai, thank god, you're here. Do you have any idea how hot the park was?"

Mai smiled with a sorry looked on her face, "I know... and I'm sorry I'm late, since I have to wait for him." Mai pointed to the man behind her. As he stepped forward, Anzu azure eyes widen as she observed him quietly. He looked nothing like Ryou, may be except the hair. The man was taller, with short-cropped, snowy-white hair fell around his face in messy spikes. His eyes, appeared to be in red-violet, were narrow and the scar, started from the eyelid down to his right cheek with another two horizontal crossing it, was barely visible, even if it was hidden under a black eye-patch. He wore a black leather trench coat and a cut off jeans that had a long cut starting from the knee to the ankle. Heck, this one surely looked like a street punk.

Mai was quick to make an introduction, "Anzu, this is Bakura Nakhti." Bakura grinned, showing his off his dazzling white teeth. Anzu flushed, for her, under that bloody trail of scar, Bakura was deadly handsome, 'I wonder if he has any relation to Ryou.'

"H-hi...um...I'm Anzu Mazaki." She bowed politely. Bakura nodded his head, then took Anzu's hand and kissed her palm lightly, "Nice to meet you." Anzu blushed like mad, next to her, Mai watched with interest.

The blond snapped her finger, "I forgot to introduce you another one," all heads turned to Malik, who stood 2 meters far away, sulking, "But it seems like you two already met." Mai decided to change the subject after seeing they both glancing each other with venom, "Anyways, um... Anzu, actually there's a reason I wanted you to meet Bakura and Malik."

Anzu cocked her eyebrows, "A reason?"

Bakura nodded, "Yup," Seeing Malik still muting far away, Bakura picked up a rock from the ground and threw to the platinum-blond direction then whistled to him, "Get your ass back here."

Malik shot venomous glares at his companion, and if looked could kill, he would be in a pile of ashes by now. The platinum-blond hissed, "Whatever."

Bakura muttered, "Baka," then turned back to the conversation he had with the brunette, "Don't mind him. He's always like a woman having PMS whenever he feels hot." Mai and Anzu clarified with a laugh while Malik looked like he wanted to murder the albino.

"So what's your reason?" Anzu said between her laugh. She noticed Bakura stuffed one of his hand inside the trench coat's pocket and pulled out a small card, handed it to the brunette, "Let's me introduced myself again. I'm Bakura Nakhti, 19 years old, half Egyptian and Japanese, a salesman."

Anzu took the card, and read it silently, "You're a salesman, whoa," she paused, "So are you selling everything?"

Bakura grinned, "Yup. Yo! Malik, why don't you tell her?" He called to the still fuming platinum-blond 2 meters away. The boy tilted his head at one side slightly with a bored expression, "Our Company sell everything from impossible to possible. For example, we have a lotion that can make all the pimples go away for one night, supplement that can change a 28 inches bust into 38 in.; a cup of drink can make you lost 5 pounds right away which I think you should b-"

"SHUT UP!" Anzu screeched, face red with rage. Malik just smirked, actually having fun of teasing her. He then left his spot and approaching the brunette, face-to-face, "What? Afraid that what I said is true? Judging by your look and body, I think you should order figure no. 900."

"Huh?" Anzu blinked, her gaze falling on the taller one, "What figure?"

Malik blinked after her, "What the... she didn't tell you yet?" Anzu and Malik turned their gaze to the blond, send her a look for explanation.

Mai smiled a bit too nervously, "Um... How should I put it? Um...well... you see, Anzu... being your friend, I had know you always dejected many boys whoever going out with y-" Before Mai could finished her sentence, Malik snickered, and the realization obviously about hearing Anzu's many unsuccessfully date. The brunette realized that and gave him one of the looked shut-up-or-you-can-meet-Buddha.

Despite a little interruption, the blond continued, "Ahem... so after seeing this kind of situation, I come up of having an idea to help you find a type of boyfriend that you always dream of." She explained slowly.

"But what does it has to do with them?" Anzu gestured to Bakura and Malik.

Mai smiled, "You can order a boyfriend."

"Huh?" Anzu 'huh' dumbly, "W-wh-wha-what?"

"Our company sells boyfriend, too." Bakura said. Anzu's jaw dropped to the ground, unbelief of what she just hearing, "You guys are only kidding, right?"

Mai and Bakura, included Malik replied in unison, "Nope."

Seeing the funny looked on her face, Bakura laughed, "What? You don't believe us?" Before Anzu could answer the question, the blond patted her hand on the brunette's shoulder lightly, "What he said was the truth, hon. I, once purchased a lost-5-pounds-orange-juice, and the result was, I really lost 5 pounds."

"B-bu-but," Anzu stuttered, "I don't need a boyfriend."

"Liar."

"No, I'm no- okay, maybe I am. So what kind of boyfriend are you selling?" Anzu must really out of mind to actually agree with Mai. Bakura grinned again, this time showed both mischievous and evil in that smiled, "Every kind, we have hot guy, to cute, punk, skinny, tall, well-built body, smart, strong, well-cook, and more. Oh, and if you want, I can arrange one for you that have tattoos and tongue piercing."

"Uh... don't need that."

"So are you going to buy one?" Bakura's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"S-sure."

"That's the Anzu I know!" Mai patted her hand behind Anzu's back real hard, making the girl let out a few coughs. Malik rolled his eyes, "Just in case you forget, we sell the fat body type also."

The brunette shot him a murdering look. Before Malik could shot it back, Bakura took one of Malik's arms and dragged him a little far away from Anzu. She noticed Bakura had whispered something in Malik's ears; the platinum-blond just nodded, and said something back. For the time being, Anzu's eyes wandered around the park's scene. The girl suddenly spotted something glitter and shiny on the ground, she went to pick it up, observing it.

To the brunette surprised, the object on her hand was a nice, pretty bracelet, made in real amethystine pearls. When Anzu looked more carefully, she could see not even a tiny scratch imprinted on the pearl.

"Who would have dropped such a pretty thing?" Anzu jumped, startled by the voice, she whirled around, "Mai, you scared me!"

"You only scared yourself," the blond kneed down next to Anzu, also attracted by it owns beauty, "You know, this thing can be very expensive." Anzu cocked her head slightly to Malik and Bakura's direction (who's still talking) and back to the bracelet, "I wonder if it's belonging to Malik. He might probably drop it when we crashed into each other."

"Why don't you try to ask him?"

"But, I-"

"What are you guys doing on the ground?" A deep voice spoke, scaring the hell out of Anzu. The brunette quickly hid the bracelet in her skirt pocket, she and Mai stood up, pretended nothing happened.

"N-nothing!"

Bakura nodded, "It is settle then," The albino took out a paper and a pen inside his pocket and handed it to Anzu, "All you have to do is write down the quality you want for your boyfriend."

Noticing a confused looked on her face, Bakura explained, "I meant what kind of personality and skill you want him to have." Anzu mouthed an 'oh' and began to fill out the paper.

"Let's see, maybe um...hot...romantic... smart and an athlete...strong...always win a fight..." and so on. Minutes passed, Anzu gave the paper back to Bakura but having Malik snatched it away. As his lavender orbs scanned the paper, an amused looked forming, "What the... If the world has this kind of boyfriend, I think he would be a freak... or extinct already."

"That's not your business!" Mai and Bakura shake their heads in disappointment as those two fought again. "You two shut up!" the albino snapped, "Beside, you have other form to circle." This took Anzu's attention right away.

"Hm?" Anzu looked at the form in her hand, and waited for Bakura to explain, "This one... is telling you when the model was created and how much he ranked. And if the highest the rank, the highest it shows us how perfect the model is. Now, what I want you to do is to read very carefully and circle the one you wa-" he was quickly cut off by some alarm.

"Sorry, it's my watch," Anzu glimpsed down at the machine wrapped around her wrist and squeaked, "EEK!"

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"It's time for my dance class!" She jumped up and down in panicked. Anzu quickly circle the list in random without looking at the model rank and date. She gave the form back to Bakura, and stomped out of the park in full speed. After the girl was nowhere to be seen, Malik approached Bakura, stared at the model rank she circled, he then cocked an eyebrow, "Boy, this fatty sure have a lot of money."

"She sure did." Bakura folded the form in half, put it inside his trench coat, and then called out to the blond, "And Mai, you told me she was poor."

"Ha...ha...ha...ha," Mai laughed nervously, face slightly pale.

_'This is not good.'_

A sudden high-pitched shriek came out from Malik made the albino and blond jumped five feet tall in the air, "WHAT!" They scolded after regained back their calm.

"Where's my bracelet!"

Mai thought, 'Oops.'

* * *

1 week later...  
Sunday, 11:00 AM 

"I'm telling you Mai! We're being fool!" Anzu roared, sitting like Indian-style on the sofa, one hand holding a potato chip whiles the other holding a chewing apple that was on a fruit basket on the table.

"No, they're not." Mai argued back, drinking a cup of beer, "Just because they're late for the delivery, doesn't mean we can adjudge them for fooling us."

The brunette shouted, "I'm saying they're playing with us! Come to think of it, I've checked online and no company, NOT even one has boyfriends to sell!"

"Well, they did sell me a lost-5-pounds-orange-juice."

"I don't know what kind of juice you're buying, but I'm s-"

_Ring_

"Coming!" Anzu shouted to the person outside and leapt up from the couch to the door. The first thing she saw when she opened it, was the spiky tri-colored hair, "Hi, Yu-" Anzu stopped, having realised the fact it wasn't her childhood friend, Yugi, stood outside, but a much more cuter and more mature Yugi.

And Anzu could never guess the man in front of her had to be such good-looking after all. In fact, she never thought someone handsome like this would ever ring her doorbell. As she stared goggle at him, her face turned into a quick red tomato.

He was at average height, probably taller than Ryou but shorter than Jounouchi. His legs were thin and long but not skinny, his stomach and chest seemed to be very well-built under those tight sleeveless black shirt. His face, what the brunette found was the most attractive, was tanned and sharp and his two angled ruby eyes were filled with authority but also warm at the same time. His hair was exactly like Yugi, except there were three more blonds stuck up from the bangs to the end tips. The rest of his hair was spiky with black in the middle and tip red to match his eyes. He clad in glossy black leather, with an addition of stud belt went nicely around his hip, stud bracelets and armbands adorned on his muscular arms, and eventually, gold stud earrings graced both his ears.

Anzu was speechless, she could only describe him with one word: gorgeous!

Snapped out from her dazed, she asked the look-alike-Yugi, "Um... can I help you?"

To the brunette's surprised, he only smiled, which Anzu thought it was a sexy one. He placed his hand underneath Anzu's chin, tilting her face upwards, and make her looked directly into his crimson eyes.

The man said in a calm voiced, "It's a pleasure to meet you, girlfriend."

"Wha-" Before Anzu could really know what was going on, the next thing shocking her to no end.

He kissed her...

_**End of Chapter 1**_

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't worry; the story is going to go further into the plot on next chapter real soon! So what do you think about this chap? Good? Bad? Boring? Too much crap (sweetdrop)? But whatever you thinking, I want an honest answer and review. So please review! Both my fic and art, too (smile) Arigato gozaimasu!

PS: More characters will appear soon on next chapter!


	3. Chap 2: 'It' Is My Boyfriend

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Yugioh!

**_A/N: _**A new chapter, I can finally relax! Sorry I didn't update for about 1 month and 8 days, I have so much homework, project and test (curse at the science teacher), and now summer vacation is begin! I can do whatever I want until summer school (cry). Anyway, here's the new chapter and remember to review!

_**My Ideal Boyfriend**_

_**Chapter 2: 'It' Is My Boyfriend**_

* * *

Anzu was shocked, fluttered, surprised, astonished, and flabbergasted, every word that could described her feeling right now.

First, a very hot guy rang her doorbell.

Second, he called her 'girlfriend'.

Third, he suddenly kissed her with no reason.

Anzu's fists shaking hard but her body was dwell into that kiss.

The kiss, she couldn't describe with words. It was unexpected, but was warm and gentle at the same time as if she could feel all the love coming from the person even if this is the first time she met him.

Also, this was her first kiss...

And the kiss completely stole by a complete stranger...

She just didn't know how to react...

Luckily, Mai came out of the living room but not at the right time in the right place, "Hey, who's at the do- Whoa! Mamma Mia!"

Despite the warm moment she had, Anzu quickly broken the kiss and pushed the stranger away from her. The girl waved her hand viciously at Mai and sputtered, "M-M-Mai, i-i-it's not w-w-what you think!"

"Anzu, I'd never thought you have such a-" Mai stopped her sentence in the middle as she stared at the tri-colored haired man, "and boy, don't you look hot!"

The stranger replied Mai with another sexy smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Mai chirped then squeezed her arm around Anzu's neck, almost strangled her, "and you had me troubled for finding you one! Ooohh, you're bad, Hun!"

Anzu said between her breath, "Ma...mai, you get...all...wrong..."

"What? Admit it, he's damn hot." Mai grinned like some perverted old man, "He's a right-"

"I know you would be here." A voice interrupted. Anzu jumped, slightly startled by the deep, husky voice. The trio whirled around; all three pairs of eyes turned their gazed at the owner of the voice as the person appeared. Anzu's face lit up, standing in the hallway was a man that could have passed for Malik's older brother.

In fact, he looked more like a dark version of Malik. The tanned man was also pretty tall, if Anzu considered her height, she only passed his upper chest. His skinned was dark, probably darker than Malik and the stranger but lighter than Bakura. He was long and lanky, reminded her of a skeleton inside the science lab, but only a bit different because this one had well-muscled. And unlike Malik's smooth, messy long hair, this one was stood up to every direction but the same color as Malik's, and his eyes were soulless light lavender. He wore almost the same ornament Malik's adorned, also covered in gold with the addition of weird shape earrings.

"Mariku-chan!" Mai's violet eyes glittered in excitement as she jumped and head locked with him, "Two weeks no see!"

The man, Mariku, was practically tried to get out from her grasp but tough luck, "Argh! Get off me woman!"

"What?" The female blond pouted, "You no fun." Once Mai let go of him, Mariku visibly relaxed. Anzu moved her head aside, stared at him with wonder, and said aloud, "Mai, you know him?"

"Yeah," the blond replied, pointed at the still agitated teen male, "Mariku, Malik's twin, the deliver man."

"Twin, heh?" Anzu touched her chin with amused, "look kinda alike, especially with that attitude." She joked.

Mariku send the brunette the same dead looked Malik did to her week ago, then brought his lavender eyes at Anzu, observing her up and down, making the girl uncomfortable under that glare.

"Charming," he complicated and swooped into a light bow, "so you're Anzu, better than the way Malik described."

Anzu's vein popped up, "What does that supposed to mean?" She waited for him to continued but didn't, so she left the topic slip away.

"Anyways, did you come here to deliver the model?" Mai inquired.

"Yeah, there he is," Mariku pointed at the tri-colored hair man, "He walks faster than I thought."

"WHAT!" The two females yelled at the same time, whirled around and stared at him with a disbelieved looks. Anzu touched her lip slightly, blushed as she remembered the kiss they'd shared minutes ago.

"So...you mean this guy! This hot guy..." Mai stopped, pointed at the man, "...is an android!"

The word struck Anzu, "What..."

Mariku nodded, "Yes, he's a robot, a model, a figure, a mannequin, a doll, whatever you want to call," he shrugged, "Also a number one top hottest model in our company, the one who you'd ordered one week ago."

"Wow..." Mai brought her hands together, "Anzu, you sure have got quiet a catch!" She patted the brunette on the back playfully.

"Yeah..." Anzu replied, she turned her shoes to where he standing and looked up, "So... you're a...robot..." She said slowly.

He blinked his crimson eyes at her, "Yes, and my name is Yami, good to know you." Then he hugged Anzu warmly, surprised the brunette a little.

"From now on, I'm going to be your boyfriend." Yami whispered in Anzu's ear, making her blushed hotly in process.

With heart and glittered in her eyes, Mai sighed happily, "I'm sure do love these scene." Behind her, Mariku was care less what happened in front of him.

Still in Yami's embrace, many thoughts come into her mind, not really joyful right now, 'He's an android...no...how could that be..."

As Yami let go of her, he continued, "I'm going to make you happy while you with me."

"Um...sure."

Before the situation could get any further, a door next to Anzu's compartment opened, revealed a white-haired boy stepped out. As soon as he saw Anzu and Mai, the albino greeted, "Hey zoo, hey ma, hey...uh, who's that?"

"Oh, this one is a ro-" Before Mai could complete her sentence; two pairs of hands flew to her mouth at the same time.

"M-m-m-hmmm!"

"Are you nuts?" Mariku spat "get to the rule!"

"Um...uh... talk to you later, ciao for now! Ha ha ha ha..." Anzu laughed nervously at Ryou, who blinked several times. Before he had a chance to know what's going on, the door shut.

"Just want to give you lunch."

* * *

"I said let go!" Mai struggled from the two teens.

"Alright!" Anzu released her while Mariku was busying scolding the blond, "You know from the beginning we can't let the outsider know our secret and yet, you almost blurt out!"

Mai, after recovered from losing too much oxygen finally back to her own self, she waited a moment to reply, "I forgot. Sorry." She stuck her tongue out.

"I don't care what is it but I can't let Ryou know yet! So Mai, please-but wait..." Anzu paused, "What secret?"

"The merchandise," All heads turned to Yami, who was now sitting comfortably on the sofa with one leg crossed the other, "Our Company is only know by the customer who had order our merchandise. Also, the things we invented did not know by the outside world because our inventions are actually surpassed the normal technology and science." He respited, "This is a top secret. It could be bad if it only one word is leak out from only one single lip."

"Now I understand." Anzu said, snapped her fingers.

Mariku clapped, "A top model is really a top model. _It_ knows more than any normal figure."

Yami's expression twitched at a sudden, unnoticed by the two girls but not Mariku. The spiky platinum-blond crossed his arms, said coldly, "What made is already made, AY-Z001."

"Huh?" Anzu cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Yami turned back to his smiled, then draped his arm around Anzu, "Now, why don't we have some fun together."

"Heh?" Anzu blushed.

"This is getting interesting." Mai sat down on the sofa, watching the two lovers.

"Why don't you two get a room," Mariku hissed, invited himself an apple that place on the basket on the table, "Anyways, before I forget, give me the mon- OW! What the hell did you do that for!" Mariku jumped up and down, grabbing his shin as Mai kicked her high heel hard on it.

"Ha ha ha ha. Excuse us!" Mai laughed a bit too lively then dragged the poor-male into the kitchen and muttered, "Do me a favor, don't tell her the payment yet."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Nah-uh-uh," Mariku shook his head, "That's not my business."

"Please."

"Do you want me to lose my job!"

"Pleassee, just tell whatever your boss name is that the payment will have to wait."

"No."

"Please, I beg you. I don't want her to get more shock, she has enough for today."

"Alright, how 'bout this? Give me 2 weeks; I swear I will have the money by that time."

"With 20 dollar for ti-."

"Okay! But two weeks only."

"Thank you!" Before Mai could hug him, the male shoved her away, "Don't touch me!"

"What do you guys talking about?" Anzu sneaked behind them, scared the hell out of Mai.

"N-Nothing, right?" The blond nudged Mariku on the rib.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, um...We have to go now." Mai took Mariku by the arm and headed to the door, "You two have fun!" She closed the door before Anzu could protest about the whole idea.

"They'd gone." Yami said.

"Y-yeah." The brunette gripped her fists tightly, 'What should I do?'

"Um...do you want to-Wha!" Yami grabbed her wrist and swooped her down the couch, not letting her finished whatever she planned to say. He then made himself lying on top of Anzu, parting his leg away from each other, "Let's get some fun, shall we?"

Yami lower his head, ready to kiss her but had Anzu pushed him back to the other side of the couch, "Sorry, but I-I-I'm not ready yet."

There was a long pause before Anzu broke the silent, "I can't... I-I don't want to do that..." She leapt up from the sofa, face red with embarrassment, "...not with you." She whispered the last three words, hoping Yami didn't hear her but too late, being a robot, he could hear thing better than the human did.

"Sorry." the brunette looked away.

"Is it because I'm a robot?"

"What?" Anzu turned around, stared at Yami's solemn face.

The crimson-eyed teen also sat up, then looked straight into Anzu's bright azure eyes, "I'm sorry to have bother you."

"No, it-" Yami brought his tanned finger up to shush her, "I don't mind really," He turned his heel to the door, not looking back, "If you want, I...I can leave you alone."

Before Yami opened the door and stepped out, a small hand caught his own, stopped him from leaving, "Please don't go!"

Seeing he did not turn his back around nor say anything, Anzu continued, "Please, I-I'm sorry that I upset you, I didn't mean it! So...please," her voice began to broke, "Stay here."

Hearing a sniff behind his back, Yami quickly turned around and found a couple tears dripped down her pink cheeks. He dried her tears with his hand, soothing Anzu's cheek, "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one to say sorry!"

"But it's my fault to make you cry."

"It's my fault to make you sad!"

Yami tried to argue back, but instead, he chuckled, "Alright, its look like it's everybody fault."

"Don't laugh." Anzu pouted, "I'm trying to act serious here." She brought a sleeve to wipe off the tear.

"And kinda cute though." Yami patted his hand on her soft brown hair, "Are you sure you want me to stay here?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, "Will you?"

In respond, Yami smiled and hugged her tightly around the waist. Didn't know what to do, she just hugged back, one thought flying inside her mind, 'I wonder why...'

'...my heart is racing.'

* * *

"So he's staying in your parents' bedroom?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you and he sleep together?"

Anzu frowned, "Mai, drop it."

"Whatever you say." Mai said sarcastically, "Oh, there's the gang." The blond pointed to the five students stood outside of the school gate, and of course, that's including Ryou.

"Mai, hide me!" Anzu swooped behind her friend back immediately.

"What do you have to worry about? He or they'll know it sooner or later."

"Yeah? By your big mouth."

"Darling, you insult me," Mai mocked shock, "But oh well-Hey guys!" She waved at the gang.

"MAI!" The brunette yelled. But too late, the gang spotted them, Yugi was the first one to see her, "Uh, what are you doing behind Mai's back?"

Anzu 'eeked' and quickly back to her normal happy self. She said between laughed, "Ha ha ha ha, yo, Yugi!" Anzu tried to high five with the shorter teen, but Jounouchi did it instead.

"Yo, nigga! You look awful today, what's wrong, nigg- OW!" Shizuka whacked him on the head, "Bro, be normal."

"Yeah, man. You watch too much American movie." Honda appeared behind them.

"So what?" Jounouchi rubbed his head, "the chicks are hot."

"I'm not?" Mai joked.

"Uh, that's not what I meant, um..." The male blond blushed slightly. The whole group laughed, at least not Ryou. He stepped forward and poked Anzu on the shoulder, "Anzu, can we talk after school?"

The brunette stopped laughing, face paled and body sudden stiffed, and her heart beat faster and faster every second. She replied in monotone, "Okay..."

The brunette's mouth move slightly, to form the words: Mai, help.

Mai mouthed back: too bad.

* * *

"Who are those guys yesterday?"

"Um, they...uh...they..."Anzu sputtered, she silently cursed at the clock, why couldn't the school end slower, there was no harm even if the students stayed in the building for a whole day.

"And who's the three colored spiky man? Is he Yugi relative?"

"Well, you see..."

"Are they your friend? It seemed like you let them come inside your house." Ryou asked question after question.

"They...um...are..."

"Anzu..."

"They are my friends!" Anzu blurted out, "...in...Dance class."

"I see," His maroon brown eyes strained to stay on her, asking more questions, "Then is one of them stay in your house last night?"

Anzu gulped, "Why?

"Because I only see Mai and the sandy blond-haired left." His replied was straight.

Anzu frozen in one place, _Crap, he known, he known, he known! _Her fingers knitted together, azure eyes stick on the ground as if she was afraid he would see her guilty face.

"Anzu?" Ryou cocked an eyebrow.

"He..." The brunette lower her face, this time making the chocolate bangs hid her eyes completely, unable to read the expression, 'Should I tell him the truth?'

_Is it because I'm a robot?_

Anzu's eyes widened, a familiar quote sudden hit her mind, 'Why at a time like this?'

_But if I lied, he will not be happy, not both of them._

"Ryou."

"Yes?"

The brunette looked up, "Actually, the other one stay with me."

"He is?" He surprised asked.

"B-but that's all, there's nothing else! Temporality, he don't have anyplace to stay so being his um...his friend, I let him stay there, inside my parents' bedroom!" Anzu took a deep breath and continued, "Ryou, you got to believe me!" That wasn't a lied but not really the truth, the only thing she didn't tell was the order.

"Anzu, calm down," Ryou put both his palms on the girl shoulder, "of course I believed you."

"Really."

"Yeah, because I know you will never-" His words were cut short by Mai ran into Anzu, shaking the girl shoulder back and forth, "Anzu, you gotta see this!"

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked with a bit of her remaining consciousness.

"Come!" Mai grabbed her wrist and lead her to the school's front gate, where a lot of crowd, mostly girls, gathered around yelping and squeaking.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!" One of the girls screamed.

"He's my man!" The fat girl said, blushing.

"I wonder if he's new!"

"Let's ask him!"

"What give?" Anzu gawked the crowd innocently, without a clue.

"Ugh, Anzu, you can be stupid!" Mai yelled then dragged her farther into the crowd, "Him!"

Anzu stared at Mai's pointed finger and followed her own gazed to the spotted person. Exactly one second later, Anzu's eyes and jaw both dropped to the ground immediately. Right there, in front of her, stood in the middle of the crowd, was her 'roommate'. He leaned against the wall with arms crossed, and even with the sunglasses on, she could see a smug looked on his tanned angle face.

The brunette shoved every people that blocking her way, bolted to his direction within a few second and pulled him down to her level by the collar, "Yami, what are you doing here?"

Yami beamed, "To pick you up, of course."

"It's you." Ryou said as he and Mai came into the crowd.

"Hey, you're the one from yesterday." Yami said.

Ryou hesitated, "Um... hi..."

"Anyways, let's get gong before the rabid girls get crazier." Anzu eyed around the crowd, searching for the entrance but no luck, it seemed to her that the crowd get narrower, "got any plan?"

"..." Mai and Ryou kept silent.

"Give way, people!" A voice shouted from outside the crowd. It wouldn't need a second for Ryou, Anzu and Mai found out whom the voice belonged to.

Jounouchi and Honda practically tried their best to push the people aside while Yugi and Shizuka were having their hard time to mix inside the crowd, "Hurry before the 'exit' close!" Shizuka warned.

"Thank lord." Anzu prayed and ran out with the other three like flying missile. After the four all gone, the other four also parted from the scary rabid, leaving the girls chasing them behind the background.

* * *

"Breath...in and...out."

"Boy...I swear...I willlll...never...ugh can't...breath."

"Are they...still..." Mai exaggerated, "chasin...us?"

"Need...air..."

"Man...nigga...not my day...a'ight..."

"Drop...that...damn..." Honda gave him a finger, "...word."

"Are you tired?" Yami asked with an innocent looked.

"What do you expect!" All answered.

"Who are you anyway!" Jounouchi fumed.

"He...is...my..." Anzu was still liked a fish out of water.

"Yami. He's Anzu's friend in the dance class," Ryou replied, "and he's currently stay in her hous-" He quickly covered his mouth, "Oopsie."

"He stayed where!" Except Mai, the other four yelled in unison.

Anzu blushed hotly, "I swear we done nothing!"

Shizuka gasped, "You mean this hot guy stay with you!"

"Y-yeah."

"Yo, Anzu, you're the nigga-OUCH!" Jounouchi get 'clonged' again, "Bro, this is not the time."

Yugi stared at Yami, thinking as the taller one was his double, "Wow."

"Jealous?" Honda grinned, put his arm on the smaller one.

"W-what?"

"Come on guys," Mai shook her head, "He had Rebecca." She winked and nudged Yugi on the rib.

"N-no...No, I don't!" Yugi protested, face turned into a quick red tomato made the whole group laughed as they walked down the street. Yami walked next to the brunette and whispered to her, "You told them I'm stay there?"

She nodded, "Yeah, because I realized there's nothing wrong with that." Anzu whispered back to him, "And Yami, I want you to know that no matter what other people might think about you, in my eyes, you're a human, a he," she paused, "and also my boyfriend."

Yami's eyes widened, though he didn't say anything, the tanned male secretly hold her hand into his, then to his surprised, she hold back.

Yami murmured, "Thank you."

* * *

On top of some big tall building, three thin figures stared down at the happy group, "Look like he's doing fine." A deep voice said.

"And happy, too."

"That's not the problem, Mariku," Malik pointed out, "What we need to worry about is that fatty going to pay or not."

"I'm sure she will," Mariku said while licking a lollipop, "the blondie said that.'

"What if she lied?" His twin inquired.

Mariku grinned, showing off his sharp white teeth as he reached out his hand and ran through his spiky hair, "she won't."

"How can you know? My half."

Bakura, still looked down at the android on the roof, said flatly, "If she does, not the blond, but the apricot is gonna be in trouble, don't you agree?" He craned his neck back, chuckled insanely.

"Heh," Mariku smirked.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

**_A/N: _**so...what will happen after two weeks later? Will Anzu know about the pay and have enough money to give? What if she won't? Find out next time! Please review! 


	4. Chap 3: Defiled and the Truth

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Yugioh, if I do, Yami and Anzu already together!

**_A/N:_** Thanks for all the reviews! And now I want to say this chapter took a lot of energy out of me! This chap is the longest fic I had ever written and 17 pages total! At first, I want to cut the middle part to make it chap.4 but inside of me telling not to. So enjoy the fic. Be nice and review!

**_Warning:_** This chap contains a little bit of Yami cursing and the middle is kinda... you figure out it yourself but you have been warned! So no Flame!

_**My Ideal Boyfriend**_

_**Chapter 3: Defiled and the Truth**_

--------------------------------------------

It was 7:30 in the morning. Ryou was taking off his pajamas and changing into a school uniform. Then he went over to the kitchen where breakfast had prepared. The albino hurried finish his own and pack up some food that he had made more and put into a small box. Ryou then kept in mind making sure he handed the breakfast to Anzu before going to school. He took a glance at the box, this morning; the albino also had made another breakfast for Anzu's roommate, Yami. Speaking of him, Ryou's blood suddenly boils up. Four days had passed since Yami moved into Anzu's apartment. Though the albino believed they were friend, but somehow the way he act was more than just being friendly. Every morning, Yami would walk Anzu to school and pick her up after school. Sometimes, they even shared their foods together.

Oh, and did Ryou mentioned that the rabid girls would get crazy seeing him, too?

More rumors spread throughout his school, everybody had claimed those two were the cutest couple, which made Ryou more jealous, Anzu just blushed, and Yami just grinned widely. And why the hell did he have to grin?

Ryou gripped the box, contained food inside, real hard almost piercing a hole in it. The albino went to his best friend's compartment, rang the bell and waited the door to open. Instead of seeing a pretty brunette he hoped to see, Yami appeared behind that door. Ryou took a step back when he realized the teen was half naked.

"What the he-good morning, Yami!" Ryou quickly put on a polite face like he used to.

"Yo." Yami simply said.

'That was close,' Ryou sighed inside his mind, 'wait... why the hell did you sigh! The guy was naked for Christ sake! You don't even know what he will do to Anzu!' He pushed his conscience aside and back to his own world, he smiled sheepishly at the teen in front of him.

Yami ignored the albino strange little behavior, instead his cerise orbs stared at the box lying on Ryou's palm then he sighed loudly, "Again? I told you not to make breakfast anymore because I can do it myself."

Ryou frowned. Ever since Yami found out the albino had cooked breakfast, including lunch and dinner for Anzu everyday, Yami would get irritated and kept telling Ryou stopped doing that from now on. But the brown-eyed just insisted on cooking for he knew Yami never tried to do it.

"If you really want to cook then how come I never see any food on your table?" Ryou huffed as he tilted his head at one side to look at the flat empty table inside the house.

Yami's eyebrow twitched while started scratching his cheek, "Um... because me don't have any money to go shopping."

Ryou sweetdropped, "Don't you have a job...?"

Light bulb shining appeared on Yami's head, his face beamed at a sudden, as bright as the bulb, reminded Ryou of a 5 years old child who just finished eating his lollipop.

"How come I never thought of that!" Yami put on a childish smiled, instantly forgot about the whole breakfast problem.

'Heck, not even Yugi can change a mood that fast.' Ryou thought then looked at his watched, which now read 7:50, "Whoa! I need to go now!" Ryou ran down the hallway but stopped at his track in halfway, came back and handed the box to the half-naked teen, "Eat it!"

"Okay..." Yami watched Ryou raced down the stair at an instant speed. The android closed the door behind him and set the box down on the table. Yami gazed at the breakfast silently, 'If only I have money, I will-'

His thought interrupted by the shriek coming inside the room opposite from him. Then the bathroom's door slammed open with Anzu running out, "Arrghh, I'm late!"

"Um...Anzu, can I-"

"Eat now, talk later!" The brunette opened the breakfast box and stuff a sandwich between her teeth, "no need do aug ee do huccuc doday, here you!" (A/N: "no need to walk me to school today, see you!) With that, Anzu grabbed her schoolbag, tied her sneakers and out of the house, without closing the front door. After a few moments, Yami was able to have a chance of what he wanted to say in the first place, "Can I borrow your money?"

Too late...

---------------------------------------

"So how are you two doing?"

"You know what? You'd been asking the same question every morning." Anzu placed her schoolbag on the desk as she talked to Mai, lucky for her that the teacher wasn't here yet. The brunette cast a weary looked at Ryou, who also just came in a few minutes ago. The albino was now resting his chin on the desk, grasping for breath.

"Aw come on! It's not like you two didn't do anything yet." Mai joked.

"I swear we did not do a thing."

"But he's so cute!" Shizuka said, sitting on the edge of the desk, "If he didn't do anything yet, Anzu, you should at least make some move on him."

"We're only friend!" Anzu flushed.

"Rightttt." Mai and Shizuka both rolled their eyes.

"If you are too shy in making a move then let me te-" Mai was cut off by their homeroom teacher banging her hand on the chalkboard.

"Kujyaku, go back to your class!" She ordered. (A/N: Mai is a senior while the rest is sophomore, remember that.)

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Mai replied in sarcasm, absolutely had no respect for her. The blond got off the chair and scampered out the class. The teacher sighed in exhaustion from the way she talked, "Alright class, take out your textbook and review page 24!"

--------------------------------------

Knock. Knock

"I'm busy." The brown haired CEO said, not looking up from his laptop.

Despite the chided, the office door opened as the tanned woman in mid-twenties walked in carefully shut the door behind her. With no word from her boss, she invited herself a chair and clamouring up to sit, "We need to talk."

Still not looking up from the screen, Kaiba said coldly, "First, you came into my office with no permission. Second, you sit without me telling you to sit. Third, 'we need to talk' line simply did not concern me at all. Fourth, you can't talk to me like-"

"Why the payment has to wait?" She interrupted her boss.

"What do you mean why?"

The woman slammed her fists down on the silver desk, "You know why!'

This time, the CEO tore his gaze from the screen to arch an eyebrow at his worker, "This time I'm trying to be nice and don't want to force the poor girl," he paused, knitting his fingers together, rested on his chin, "and here you accused me for not taking the cash while I'm giving her more time to collect the money. Has Bakura's evil intention got into you, Isis?"

Isis narrowed her eyes, "What get into **_you_**?"

Kaiba chuckled, "Look like you'd know. Not afraid to tell you but it's been a long time since I have fun."

"Fun? What fun do you have in restore? Punish people to have the same fate as you!"

Kaiba's blue eyes flashed dangerously, the tall CEO sat up, brought his face an inch apart from her, "You know what I want, Isis," cold voice filled with hatred, "Now just be good and get away from my business before I fired you or one of your beloved brother. Get out!"

Isis gritted her teeth but said nothing. The tanned woman stomped out the room and slammed the door shut; making one of the vases next to it fell down in process. "Women." Kaiba said as he eyed the broken vase.

----------------------------------

Isis came out of the office fuming quietly. She ignored the dirty looked Kaiba's secretary gave her, ignored every question that the officers asked her, ignored the same stared that glued on her at the time she went inside that room and out with anger building all over. As soon as she back to her working table, whispers quickly ensued around the office which made Isis more frustrated than ever. The bronze-skinned woman took out some files along with heavy binders and dropped down on desk with a loud band, made sure everybody, even that workaholic, enough to hear the sound and enough to shut up.

"If you have something to say then why don't you say it to my face!" Isis pointed a thumb at herself, after seeing no one talked, she continued, "SIT DOWN!" Every worker all went back to their seat right away. By now, nobody, not even one, dared to make a sound or look at her way.

"Tsk, tsk, that was really touchy." Mariku said, came in behind her. Apparently, he and Malik had listened to all the yell that their sisters roared minutes ago. They both were outside the office the entire time, but no one really had the guts to get inside that room as if they didn't know how scary their sister was when she outburst.

"It's so good to see you two, come here." Isis sat up, grabbed both her brothers' wrist and dragged them into the kitchen. Malik and Mariku both exchanged their gaze at each other. If their sister was happy to see them, that's only meant something must be up.

Isis closed the door behind her then motioned her brothers to sit down while pouring herself a coffee.

"Alright, spill it out, what exactly do you want?" Malik asked, hoping she really only wanted to drink a cup of coffee.

Isis put up a warm face, which every sister would do when they talked to their siblings. She patted her hand on Malik's hair similar to patting a cute puppy, "Aw, you are so smart."

Malik gulped, face paled slightly, "What is it this time?"

Isis's warm expression changed fast into a serious one, she then said in a fast speed, "I'm sure you know Anzu Mazaki, who had purchased our merchandise four days ago, namely Yami or code AY-Z001, the top hottest robot who was just created in May 21, which mean 3 weeks and 4 days ago," She stopped to take a deep breath, and continued, "is now having problem with the money to pay for the robot!"

"Y-yeah," Malik sweetdropped, "We know."

"And I bet she doesn't know how much he cost yet." Isis turned to ask Mariku, who kept praying the woman would not ask him.

"Ya." Mariku replied silently.

"Good, now I want either one of you," She pointed to both of them, "go tell her about the pay."

The twins stared at their sister as if she just grown another horn. Mariku broke the silent, "How can you be so cold?" He stared at Isis with a sad puppy face.

"Yeah." Malik made his eyes all watery.

"Enough with the bag acting. These faces are not suit to be my brother." Isis said with arms crossed.

"Geez."

"Fine." Malik wiped away the water, "Just explain why you want us to tell her."

This time, Isis's serious face changed into an angry one, "because I want her to know about the whole problem so she has enough time to prepare for the money. I knew what Kaiba was up to," She get even more angry as she spoke out the name, "He probably waits for the 'deadline' coming so he will increase the cost and make her go bankrup- I mean pay."

"Whoa." Malik yawned, undazed by the fact.

"And I want one of you go telling her THIS!" Isis banged her fists the second time this morning.

"Tell him to go; I have worked to do this afternoon." Malik lazily pointed to his twin.

"What!" Malik bolted out of the chair he was sitting, "I hate that fatty! Tell Bakura to go!"

"He has to deliver something."

"B-b-but..." The platinum blond sputtered.

"Good luck." Mariku waved at him and walked out of the kitchen. Isis also followed him behind, she smiled at Malik with a bit of evilness, "I'm counting on you."

"B-b-b-bu-bu-but-why me!" He exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hah...why me..." Anzu sighed. It was only lunch time and the teacher already assigned her class tons of homework and project. Eventually, Anzu got a C on her math test, and that wasn't a good thing to celebrate, "I need to stop fooling around once I get home." She cried in desperation while having a hard time opened her locker.

"Hey, Anzu, what's up?" Honda put his hand on the girl shoulder then opened his own locker which was right next to her. Yugi, Jounouchi and Ryou came in behind him, the shorter teen raised an eyebrow once he noticed Anzu's not-too-happy face, "It's about the grade, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Anzu nodded slowly but only focused in opening the lock, "Ugh, stupid lock... Open the stupid thing!" She banged her fists on the metal locker; students passed by gave her a confused looked.

"Uh Anzu, calm down." Ryou gave her a pathetical smiled.

"Yeah, nigga," Jounouchi grinned, "or I doubt no more boys will ever ask you out again."

CLONG!

"Um...Jou, you alright?" Ryou sweetdropped, while Honda and Yugi kneeling next to the lying blond who was now having a big lump on the head.

"Say that one more time and I'll kick your butt out the window!" Anzu glared at him deathly but happy to the fact that the locker attempted to listen to her this time. As she stuffed her books inside, a white paper caught her eyes. The brunette took out the note and read it silently. Seconds later, her face frown slightly, unknown by the other but Ryou was watching her at the same time she picking up the note.

"Anzu, what's with the paper?" Ryou inquired.

"N-nothing!" The brunette quickly stuffed the letter into her skirt pocket, "I-I'll be late after school today, no need to wait for me!" Then Anzu turned her shoes around, walked toward the schoolyard.

"What's up with her?" Jounouchi got up and soothed his sore thump gently.

"..." Ryou glanced at the direction Anzu walked away, his sudden so-called men' instinct informed him something was going to happen.

---------------------------------------------

"Let's see, I have lettuce, carrots, cabbage, peppers, cucumbers, broccoli, potatoes, corns, onions, beef, steak, sausage, ham, chicken, and cheese and the other is...let me see...," Yami counted the vegetables and meat in the long list and scanned at the food that he didn't buy yet, "What left is seafood, yay!" He chimed.

Yami glimpsed down at the foods on the bag he holding with a satisfied looked. Practically, he had sold few of his gold earrings to the jewelry store and got back quiet a good amount of money. The teen used all bucks to buy almost every food in the market, including snack and fruit.

The tri-colored hair teen wandered around the food section, ordering the one he liked. Every people that he passed by shot him a weird looked. It was rare to see a teenage boy like him to be in this kind of place, not to mention he was holding ten heavy bags in each hand with such a lanky body.

As Yami went to the check stand and paid for the food, his watch beeped nonstop. His crimson orbs widened at the time, he was 5 minutes late to pick Anzu up at school. The teen thrust the money into the casher's hand, "Here, no change!" Then he shoved the foods into a plastic bag and hurry out of the market.

---------------------------------------------

Anzu creaked opened the warehouse's door slowly, making no sound. The brunette peaked inside, after seeing no was there except dust and only a few ray of sunlight shine through the small broken window, Anzu went in and called out loud, "I'm here!"

The door closed behind her at a sudden. Anzu panicked turn around and saw a person she supposed to meet inside this old storehouse, "Izuro."

The man called Izuro smiled, "Hi, Mazaki, long time no sees. Do you miss me?"

Anzu ignored his questioned, instead she showed him the white crumpled paper, "The note said you have something to tell me, what it is?"

"I just wanted to see you. I missed you, you know."

Anzu narrowed her eyes, disgust clearly showed inside that pretty cerulean orbs. Izuro, the junior she happened to have her last date with, and also the last one she rejected, before the whole ordering. The brunette actually didn't have any intention of going with him but with him begging her many times, that leaved Anzu no choice. Izuro was to know as the top talkative person in her school. The date Anzu had with him was the worse date she ever had, the idiot was talking nonstop and always tried to touch her every time they get closed together.

"If you don't have anything to say then I'm leaving." Before Anzu could step out of the house, a hand squeezed her wrist and yanked her back inside. The swung was so forceful that had Anzu knocked against the wall. The brunette sunk to the floor, grunting in pain.

Izuro stepped forward, "Not till I'm done with you."

He kneeled down, let his arm straight forward to lean on the wall on both of Anzu's side, trapping the girl from leaving. Izuro literally pressed his body firmly against her, "I'm going to do what I haven't done at that day." He whispered in his captive's ear.

The blue-eyed teen shivered when his breath go into her ear, "Let me go!' She cried, her hands grasping Izuro's spread arms in attempt to free herself, "I thought I'm done with you!"

Izuro brought his face dangerously close to her, "Then you thought wrong because..." His voice was full with something that Anzu couldn't describe, "we hardly done anything yet."

He didn't give Anzu's time to react as he kissed the base of her neck forcefully. Anzu only realized in horror, her eyes began to fill with unshed tears, she struggled harder, "What are you do-no! Let me go!" Anzu plead for help.

It seemed that her prayer was heard as the door slammed opened with Ryou burst into the room, "Anzu!" Ryou voice turning panicky.

The silver-haired teen glared at Anzu's attacker. His usual warm brown eyes now looked at Izuro with disgusted and hatred when he saw Izuro's nuzzled on her dedicate neck.

"You..." Ryou gritted his teeth, "...let her go!" The albino lunged himself at Izuro but in his years of no experience in fighting, Ryou tumbled to the ground while Izuro lazily moved aside. Ryou tried to get up but then he cried in pain when Izuro kicked him to the other side of the room.

"Ryou!" Anzu yelled, tears began to leak out as she helplessly watched her friend get kicked and beaten.

The last kicked made Ryou out cold. Izuro spat on the passed out teen then put on his lustful smirk at the trapped female, "Now, where was I?"

Anzu shut her eyes as she heard Izuro's footsteps approaching her closer and closer until she felt a hand caressed her leg. The brunette already felt the urge to punch him on the jaw but that only made the situation got worse. She also couldn't run away because the warehouse's door had already been locked. Try to unlock it would take a lot of time.

_Whatever is it... I can't let him touch me..._

_-----------------------------------------------_

"But she told us not to wait." Honda argued.

"Just wait a little longer!" Mai talked back.

"Be more patients, Honda." Yugi said, leaning his back against the wall with arms wrapped around his knees.

"Yea, nigga! With so much food, I can sit here all night long!" Jounouchi drooled and hugged a bag full of snack. The teen attempted to steal one but get elbowed on the head by Yami.

"That's mine!" The tri-colored teen snatched the bag away from the hungry blond. Yami had just dropped to school a few minutes ago, and as soon as he put the bags down, Jounouchi started to drool uncontrollably, just like the lost puppy with no food to feed for 10 days. He and the gangs all waited for Anzu to came out but the longer he waited, the more he felt anxious.

"Anzu sure is slow." Shizuka said tiredly, and then rest her head on one of her brother's shoulder.

'I wonder what happened to her.' Yami thought.

----------------------------------------

"Argghh! You get away from me!" Anzu ran to the other side of the room every time Izuro tried to make a move on her.

"Come on, don't be afraid!" Izuro licked his lip playfully.

"Like hell I'm not-whoa!" As she ran, Anzu tripped on Ryou's spreading leg and fell to the hard floor. Taking this chance, Izuro charged at the girl by wrapped his arms around her chest. In this kind of situation, the only thing Anzu could do was biting his arm.

"You bitch!" Izuro slapped her hard across the cheek. That hit made her thrown against the wall again; her back hit the cold wall real hard, a single blood dripped out on the edge of her pink lip and down to the chin due to the slap. The brunette quietly thanked for the god that her bone didn't crack yet. Even so, that hit took out a lot of her energy; Anzu couldn't even stand up due to her shaken legs.

'No, I can't back down so fast.' Anzu thought through it all. Her shaken body prevented her from running away when Izuro literally rip opened her school jacket.

He chuckled silently as he untied the bow and began to unbutton her blouse. Right now, her blouse was widely opened and her skirt pulled up with Izuro stroke her long leg. With this much of an exposed, Anzu already felt herself dirty even if he didn't do anything yet. But much to Anzu's horrified, Izuro kissed her neck once more while his hand began to touch everywhere.

'No, this can't be happening. I-I'm too young.' Her tears flooded out even when her eyes shut. And even in this hopeless situation, Anzu kept praying somebody could banged in and saved her from this maniac.

'Mai...Yugi...Jou...help. Someone...anyone, help me...' At the lost of hope, Anzu used her last strength to scream out the last person that came inside her mind, "YAMI!"

--------------------------------------------------

Yami's crimson eyes snapped open; he turned his gazed toward the school building, "Anzu?"

"Nigga?" Jounouchi asked, "What's up?"

Yami scanned around the place, "Anzu is screaming my name."

"Wha? We didn't hear anything."

"I'm sure I heard-" The android didn't need to finish his sentence as he ran forward the building.

"What's wrong with him?" Jounouchi got up with confused look; he asked the blond next to him but got no answer.

Mai thought while looking at Yami who was now turning around the corner, 'He's a robot, his ears are ten times keen than the human, ' Worried written all over her face, 'if he heard Anzu screaming, that's mean-' Mai blocked out her thought and followed Yami's track.

"Anzu is in trouble!" She told the gang as she ran.

"What? Mai, wait!" Yugi ran off after her.

"Yugi? Argh! I have no choice!" Jounouchi joined the shorter teen.

"Honda, I'm going." Shizuka took off and Honda reluctantly followed.

---------------------------------------------------

"Anzu!" Yami yelled out her name, "Where are you?"

Yami looked in every direction, but there was no sign of his girlfriend. He forced himself to calm down and listened to what his instinct had been telling him. Once he calmed, the android turned back to the other corner and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally reached his goal, the warehouse, which he bet Anzu was in there. After hearing a faint moaning inside, Yami burst through into the dark filthy room. (A/N: the door is completely locked, that's mean Yami is very strong :D)

"Anzu!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Anzu!"

The voice was too familiar, "Yami!" Anzu cried out in happiness while choked her tears back, at last her prayer had been answer.

Yami was shocked upon seeing the scene in front of him. At there, his beloved girlfriend was pinned down on the floor while almost everything of her was exposed through his eyes. Then Yami glared deathly at the man, he had his right arm on her thigh, the left hold her wrists, and his face was on her stomach.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at him, his pretty ruby eyes changed into a blood-red deathly color, and his once rich, confident voice was now filled with venom and rage as he cursed at Izuro, "You son of a bitch."

Izuro smirked, "What? Don't like what you see?" He licked at Anzu's face that made the brunette flinched uneasily.

Yami growled at the action. Blood-red orbs glowed into dark red one, even more red than the blood, and more menacingly than ever. Cracking his knuckles, Yami hissed at Anzu's attacker, "You're gonna pay, bastard."

A sudden dark, cold aura surrounding the scarlet-eyed teen. The air was thick and forbidding, Yami wasn't joking around when he said 'pay', by judging the condition Anzu was in, Yami made sure the man was in more pain than she did.

Ignoring the thick tension, Izuro left Anzu and stood up to himself, crossing his arms in an arrogant way, "I like to see you try."

Yami smirked, "Yes, let try to see how I'm going to kill you, foolish human."

-------------------------------------

"Anzu!" Mai came in along with the gang. The blond avoiding the war between the two men, but mostly Yami had the upper hand. Right now her mind was only focusing on Anzu. Mai covered her mouth in shock when she realized how little clothes the brunette had. Next to her, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi tried to wake Ryou up while Shizuka ran to Anzu, took off her jacket and covered the brunette's upper body.

Mai walked up to her and asked the girl with concerned, "H-hun, what happened?"

Anzu shook her head, replied, "Everything is okay now, Yami saved me in time." The blue-eyed teen tried to smiled but then another newborn tears coming out.

Shizuka looked at her sadly, "Anzu."

Didn't know what to do, Mai hugged the brunette tightly. Anzu realized in surprised and hugged her back, forgot about the incident at the time being.

-----------------------------------------------

Yugi was shocked at the bruise almost all over the silver-haired body. Though he wasn't severely injured, but a small cut appeared on his lower lip made little bit of blood dripped out. At the edge of his lip was a bruise with an addition of a swollen cheek. Dust was scattered all over his beautiful long white haired, while several foot printed was clearly showed on his uniform. This only told Yugi one thing, Ryou got kick and beat until he passed out.

"Dude, open your eyes," Honda shook the unconscious teen carefully, tried not to hurt him.

Ryou groaned, he gingerly opened his eyes and immediately saw three pairs of worried eyes stared down at him. Yugi cheered, "Ryou, you awake!"

"Yugi..." The albino mumbled but then his eyes wide opened as he remembered the brunette, Ryou sat up but the pain he received not long ago was preventing him from doing so, "Anzu... I need to save-"

"Whoa, nigga, cool down, she's alright!" Jounouchi pointed at the other direction where Anzu and Mai were hugging each other. Ryou visibly relaxed, but not long before Yami sent Izuro crashed into the wall, right next to the four. Honda, Yugi and Jounouchi 'eeped' and quickly carried Ryou outside, neither of them wanted to be the same victim as Izuro was.

-----------------------------------------------

"P-please...stop...I'm sorry!" Izuro begged with blood freely flowed out of his mouth.

Yami coldly ignored his plead, the android seized Izuro up by the collar, lifting him inches above the ground. Izuro struggled helplessly within his grasp. Yami fired his fist forward, punched his opponent stomach hard, making Izuro stopped struggling, but coughed out more blood at the result. This caused Yami's smirk to widened, the android then let his grasp landed on the man neck. Izuro choked out as the grasp gets tighter. Another punched end up on his stomach, and another and another. Each time, the hit would get more strong and vigorously.

Yami broke into a small, sadistic grin, unnoticed by everyone but not Izuro. One last hit, just one last punch in the rib, his opponent's bone would surely be broken...

_...and shattered._

_...serves you right._

He whispered into Izuro's ear, "Die." Then his punched aimed for the rib...

"Stop!"

A voice, like an angel screamed for help, echoed through the room. Yami stopped at his track, bloody-eyed slowly turned and fell upon the crying and frightening teen at the corner.

"Please...that's enough..."

The deadly aura around the android was gone, blood-red eyes dimmed back into crimson. Yami never taking his eyes off the sad angel as slowly let go of the choking Izuro. Yami warned without looking at his victim, "You fucking get out of here. Do not let me see you again."

Within a split second, Izuro nervously scampered out of the warehouse, never turning his back back. After Izuro gone, everything went quiet, Yami approached the brunette, kneeling next to her, "Anzu." His tone was soft, different from the way he spoke to his opponent.

"Yami..."

Immediately, Anzu launched herself within Yami's arms, her sobs was uncontrollable as she let herself buried within the warmth let out by the android, "I was so scared... I'm...," She sniffed, "... glad...you came..."

Strong arms wrapped around her, he placed his chin on her chocolate hair, comforting her, "It's okay." Yami then pecked her forehead lightly.

---------------------------------------

Ryou's hands clenched tightly as he watched them embracing each other, a tinged of jealousness radiated from him, 'It can't be those two are...'

----------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?" Mai inquired.

Anzu nodded, "Yeah, I have Yami here." The brunette holds the android hand.

Ryou caught this action but said nothing to himself, his maroon brown eyes glued on Yami all the time, as if he afraid once he stopped staring, the tanned male would do something to her.

Mai sighed, "Okay, if you said so, "She turned to the robot, "I command you to keep your eyes on her. If something happened, you gonna be the first one to feel my wrath."

Yami chuckled, knowing the blond was only joking, "Sure."

As Mai whirled around, she bumped into someone chest. She sure it was a boy because it flat and muscular. The blond opened her violet eyes, having realized it was happened to be Malik.

"You!" Anzu forget about her problem right away as she pointed her finger at the teen.

"Geez, first it's you crash into me then now is her."

"I'm certain you're the one crashed into me!" Anzu and Mai yelled in unison.

Malik 'hmph' but then his eyes fell upon the albino behind them, his face glittered in excitement and surprised, "Hey, it's you."

Ryou cocked his eyebrows, confused, "Do I know you?"

"No."

"But you know me?"

"...no."

The three, included Yami, sweetdropped.

Malik pushed the subject away, "Anywhooo, I have something to tell you. Let's go inside first." The platinum-blond pointed to Anzu's apartment.

"Okay..." Anzu blinked but agreed nonetheless.

"Blondie, come if you want." Malik gestured to her. Ryou also followed but Malik put a hand forward, "Not you."

"What?" Ryou asked angrily.

The lavender-eyed teen smirk, "Kinda look like him... I'm sorry, this is our business only." With that, they all went in, leaving the albino outside, without having a clue of what was going on.

------------------------------------

"Alright, talk fast." Anzu slumped down the sofa, exhausted.

Malik tried his best not to stare at the fatty but with the way she looked, was hard not to. The brunette hair was a mess, her disheveled school uniform wrinkled and dirt was everywhere. The top two buttons of her blouse was missing, showing off a bit of her cleavage. Malik took a glanced at her face, he noticed a large dimmed handprint on her cheek, her cerulean eyes were red, telling Malik she was crying not long ago. This can only meant one thing.

'She probably gets ra-' His thought was cut off by Mai waving her hand in front of him.

"Good, you're still here."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

A tired voice broke through, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Malik hesitated, "Uh..." Sure, he hated the fatty but still, Malik wasn't a cruel person. Unlike Mariku and Bakura, he still had what people called 'heart', and unknown by anyone, Malik actually had a soft side. Knowing the brunette just got something that no girl in her age would want, Malik couldn't bring out the payment, afraid to shock her more, "I... uh, Mazaki..."

"Y-yes?" Anzu surprised that the first time Malik said her name.

"I... actually him..." Malik pointed at Yami.

"Me?" Yami innocently pointed at himself.

"Yeah, it's about the-" Mai suddenly realized what Malik actually wanted to say, she quickly lunged at the platinum blond, stopped him from telling, "No, Malik-chan! Do not say it!"

"Let go of me, woman!"

Yami sat down next to Anzu, put his arm around her while enjoyed watching them struggled, "Ha ha, they're funny."

"Ha ha..."

"No, not till you agree with me!"

"Who want to do that? Mazaki, actually you didn't pay for the robot-Ouch!"

Mai successfully stomped his toes, "Shut up!"

This caught her attention, she asked the struggling teen, "I have to pay for Yami?"

"Yes!"

"Do not listen to him, Anzu! Yami is free!"

"It's not!"

To settled down the arguments, the blue-eyed teen commanded, "Yami, go seize Mai."

"Yes, madam!" The android approached them and grabbed Mai away from Malik, giving Anzu time to talk with him.

"So how much is the payment?"

"It's-" Malik paused, he began to felt difficult at saying those words, "It's...uh... just do not faint!"

Anzu stepped back, "O-okay."

"It's..."

"No, Malik!" Mai cried in desperation.

"One million dollars!" The teen blurted out, and everything in the house went quiet. A sudden laughed coming from Anzu was heard. Malik eyed the brunette dumbfounded, thinking if the money was too much for her.

"One million dollars?" Anzu laughed out loud, "Come one, how much is Yami actually?"

"I told you it's one million dollars."

"You're lying." She chuckled.

"No."

"You ly-are you sure?"

"Yes."

Anzu stopped laughing as her face went paled; she dropped down the sofa, hands and legs shaking. Malik sat down beside her, face confused and worried, "Hey."

"O-o-o-o-o-on-on-one one one one one one-" Her lips sputtered and finally screeched the full sentence.

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

_**End of Chapter 3**_

-----------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**Yes yes, I know it's long --;; much have tired your eyes isn't it, but I'm happy to the fact that Anzu knows how much Yami costs now so the fic will get more interesting. So what will happen in the next chapter, what is Anzu going to do and will Malik help her out? Find out next time! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Decision

**_A/N: _**I only have one thing to say: Hi, guys, I'm back!

**_Disclaimer: _**Me, Lil' Jamie, do not own Yugioh.

_**My Ideal Boyfriend**_

_**Chapter 4: Decision**_

--------------------------------------------------

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

"That's right, he..." Malik jerked a thump back in Yami's direction, which probably was having fun seizing the poor blond, "... is costing a million dollars."

"W-wha-why- are you insane!" Anzu roared, having Malik took two steps back, "All my yearly payment couldn't even save for at least two thousands and now, out of the blue, you told me to pay a million dollars! A-a-are you trying to rob me blind!"

"Now now, fatty, just calm down. Here, drink." Malik gave her a can of beer out of his bag. Anzu wiped the sweat off her face and drained the contain down her throat with ease.

Malik just goggled as Anzu drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Damn... Bakura would have been proud.

Anzu breathed out loudly and handed the can back to the still gaping teen, "Good drink, good time."

Malik stared at the empty can in his hand before tossed it into the garbage can at one side of the corner. He turned back to the brunette and asked, "Sooo, how ya feel? Calm?"

The blue-eyed girl shook her head, "No, but better than before."

"Good, lucky that I hid the beer away from Mariku." Malik sighed in relieved, "So, about what I said earlier, the truth of him cost a million is not a lie."

"B-b-but-" Anzu stammered, "Then why the hell is he so expensive, Mr. Mulan Itchy!"

Face faulted, "Because he's the top hottest model that'd just been born out of this beautiful yet ugly world a couple of week ago, that's mean he's a newbie and for your information, the name is Malik Ishtar!"

"Why?" Anzu screamed, and her expression could have been taken as wanting to pick a fight, or being really sad and about to burst into tears, "Why, why, why, WHY!"

The lavender-eyed male covered both his ears and screamed back at her, "Because my damn old man chose it for me, so how the hell should I know why I have this name!"

"The reason I'm screaming is not about your name!"

"Then don't call me Mulan because I hate that stupid cartoon and I'm not itchy because I'm taking three baths a day!"

"And why should I care about that!"

As two of them fight, Yami and Mai watched with entertainment, "They seem to forget the money problem." The android suggested while his arms still wrapped around Mai's shoulder, prevented her from escaping, at least that's what he thought she would.

"They sure did." A smiled escaped Mai's lip as she spoke. Mai craned her neck at one side and looked up at Yami, "Hey, hun, do me one favor."

Yami grinned, "Anything."

Immediately, Mai put her head down on Yami's shoulder, "Tell them I fainted." and no word coming out of her mouth after that.

The android blinked but even so, he did the request as Mai ordered. He called out to the bickering teens, "Hey guys, something happened to Mai!"

Anzu seemed to unheard of his calling, "You're the most stuck-up, stubborn, stupid guy I have ever met; I give you a three S!"

"Oh yeah! Then I- wait, what did you say?"

"I said you're the most stuck-up, stubborn, stupid guy I have ever met; I give you a three S!"

"No, I mean what did he say?" Malik gestured his head to the tri-colored hair android.

"Oh, my bad." Anzu scratched the back of her head and whirled around. She cocked her eyebrow at the blond head that rested on Yami's shoulder, "What's wrong with her?"

Yami slightly poked her head before smiled innocently, "She told me to tell you that she fainted."

Malik and Anzu sweet dropped, "She _told _you?"

Mai bit her lip nervously and thought, 'did they give him a lying system or what!' Unnoticed by the other two, Mai secretly pinched Yami at the waist.

"O-o-o-OW! What are you do- EEEEEEEE!" The ruby eyed teen squeaked, "I-I mean she play-dea-no, I mean she just pass out!"

"Right." Anzu narrowed her eyes with unbelief.

"Wow," Malik clapped, "She must have been really shock."

A vein popped, "The hell she is! And I supposed to be the shock one here!"

---------------------------------------------------

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," An inside voice replied. Isis practically rolled her eyes, then grabbed the door knob, and opened the door, marched into the room.

The blue-eyed woman found her boss seated on a usual swivel leather chair, while typing on his laptop furiously- but quick, "Sit." He said, not even bothering to look at her.

Ignored his offer, Isis inquired, "What do you want?"

Kaiba looked up, a corner of his lip turned up, "You seem to have an anger problem, you know?"

Isis glared at the CEO in front of her, "If that's all you have to say then I'm out of here." The tan woman began to turn her heel toward the door.

Kaiba glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Then I suggest you don't want to hear about my changing plan for the girl."

She stopped at her track, and turned her head, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Then..." Isis said slowly, offered herself a seat, "What's the plan?"

"I decided..." The cerulean-eyed man leaned back on his chair, knitted his finger together, "... to give her a 1 week free trial."

Isis looked at him quizilly, with a bit of unbelief in her eyes, "Really?"

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?" Kaiba inquired, seeing her suspicious, yet hopeful look.

"Depend on who's the person I'm talking with." She answered simply, continued to stare at her boss.

Kaiba smirked, "I never know you to be this witty."

"So what's the changing plan?"

He turned his swivel chair around as to be able to stare at the night view out of his office's window, "1 million dollar were probably too much for her," and paused, "The girl is weak, and not the kind of person I like to play my game with." The last sentence made Isis glared at him.

A deep, cold chuckle escaped his lip, "As I was saying, today is the fifth day, that girl has 2 more days to decide whether to return Yami or not."

The elder woman stood up and pushed in her chair, "Well then, I'm gonna tell her as soon as possible." and she turned to leave the office, but popped her head back before closing the door, "Hey."

Kaiba's head shot back, "..."

"Should I thank you?" Isis asked timidly.

Kaiba again smirked, "Depend on who's the person you're talking with."

"Right." and the door closed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So you mean she knew the price of Yami all along but never told me."

Malik nodded his head continually, "That's how I heard it from my twin."

"Why is that little..." Anzu trailed off as she sent numerous glares to the direction of a lying/fainting blond rested on her bed.

"She also said she will have the money by two weeks." Malik added.

Anzu smirked wickedly, "Whatever it is, I will find out as soon as you wake up, riiiighttt?" She asked in particular, as if the question was toward the blond.

Luckily nobody saw a sweat dripping down Mai's face...

"But I doubt she can collect that big of a money." The platinum blond stated.

She sighed, "Well..."

"Anzu..." Yami sat down next to her and put one of his hands on her shoulder, while upset written all over his face, "I'm sorry... to make you...worry and such."

The brunette patted her hand on top of his own. She smiled, but not an enthusiastic one, "It's alright, Yami. It's not your fault. It's actually one of my stupidities for not looking at the price before buying."

"But if I didn't cost that much, then maybe you wouldn't have that... scary face earlier." Yami hesitated at speaking the last three words.

Anzu was about to burst into tears, "Yami, that's not scary, that is surprised." A lump formed in her throat, which she swallowed down in determination not to cry in front of Malik - the jerk, "And... you're not that much of a cost..."

"You are lying through your teeth." Malik remarked.

Anzu was about to retorted back but instead, her stomach rumbled in process. She blushed lightly. As Yami noticed the growl, he stood up and gestured over the kitchen, "I'm gonna go make us dinner."

"I'll go help."

Yami shook his head, "No, you wait here... as... for Mai to wake up." and he walked out of the room.

That leaves Malik and Anzu alone. The two stayed silent for a minute. Finally, Malik said, "I guess I'm going home."

"So soon?" Anzu inquired, seeing he stood up, "Wanna stay here for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Malik replied, "Beside, you don't like me."

The brunette sneered, "You're so smart."

"You know, you may need to think of what to do with the big bill." He snorted.

Anzu looked down sadly at the floor, "Yea...yeah."

"Well then, I'm leaving." The platinum-blond haired said as he sped out of the room. But a sudden protest coming from Anzu had him stopped in a middle and turned around with a frown, "What?"

"Um... I have something to give it to you." The brunette walked across the room to where the dresser was place, "though I'm not sure if it's belonging to you or not..." She added while stuffed her hands into the drawer, and threw out almost everything seem to be unneeded.

Malik stood in confusion, "What?"

"I found it!" Anzu shouted happily. Malik's lavender eyes widened at the moment she pulled out some kind of shiny object. If he looked closer, the object she holding on her hand was a bracelet, with pearl tied around it, made in pretty amethyst stones.

Malik quickly snatched the object away and observed it carefully, and then he burst out loud in joy, "It's my bracelet!"

"So it's really yours!" Anzu laughed in relief, "I found it lying on the ground at the park. You know, the day where we crashed into each other!"

"Thank god you find it!" Malik looked at her cheerily, "You don't know how much this mean to me!" A cheery looked change into a warm one. God forbid he had such a cute smile.

'Wait, did I just think he's cute? Oh god, that's not good.' Anzu slightly blushed, but thanks to the dim room, Malik didn't notice.

"Mazaki?" He waved his hand in front of her face, "Fatty!"

Anzu blinked, back to reality, "Huh? What?"

The platinum-blond smiled, flashing off his incredibly white teeth. Anzu blushed again. "Thank you... For picking it up... Um... I thought I'd lose it forever... So, thanks again."

"Y-your welcome!" She screeched in a high-pitched voice.

"So... Is there anything that I can help?"

"Huh?" Anzu looked at him, puzzled.

"Well, this is just a little returning a favor." Malik looked away embarrassed.

"There's actually nothin-" She was interrupted by a sudden ring filled the air around them. Malik, recognizing the ring, took out his phone, "What's up? My brother from another mother!"

Anzu almost did a sweat dropped.

Malik's smile dropped as he realized who the person on the phone was. He said in an annoyed, yet childish tone, "Oops, my bad. I thought it was someone _else_. No sis, it's not a bad language! It's a gangster word!"

"What you call me for anyway, geez!" Anzu sat down, listened to him complained.

"What? Really? He said that? Wow, what has the world turn into?' His voice filled with mock, with a bit of amuses.

"Alright! I'll tell her right away! Yup, I'm with her right now!" He paused, "Okay, no need to bye!" Malik hung up, then slumped in his seat next to Anzu, "Listen! It turn out that my boss let you have a 1 week free trial with Yami!"

"What?" The brunette stared at him.

"Yeah! There's two more days before the end of the trial, so you don't need to pay anything!"

"No way!" Anzu exclaimed. Malik nodded. The blue-eyed girl then raised an eyebrow, and asked, "But what will happen after two days later?"

Malik remained quiet for seconds, "Actually, you can always return Yami back on these two days."

Anzu's happy face disappeared, "You mean..."

The teen put his hands on her shoulders, "But I didn't force you. This is just an idea. Want to give him back or not is your choice," Malik paused, "Except you'll have to pay if you don't."

"I-I will think about it." Anzu looked up. Cerulean suddenly met lavender. And for the first time today, she just noticed how close they actually were, close enough for her to feel his breath.

Malik again nodded, as he also realized how close their face apart from each other. To tell the truth, the tan-skinned teen had never brought any thought at how pretty those blue orbs were. And to think her hair was a smell of jasmine, with a lip that almost developed from a color of cherry blossom.

'Come to think of it, she's pretty cute.' Malik remarked silently inside his head.

Anzu's gaze falling at him. Her cheeks get hotter every second. She hadn't realized it unconsciously, but her heart had been beating madly ever since Malik stared at her with those eyes...

The brunette was even more flushed as Malik brought his face closer and closer to her own. His hands were pulling her forward by the shoulder. And their lips were a millimeter away...

"Why do I get such a cheesy atmosphere in here?" A voice spoke.

"GAH!" Malik and Anzu yelled in unison, and also at the same time when the voice started.

"M-m-mai!" Anzu scolded and regained her composure.

The violet-eyed girl sat up from her bed, she crossed a leg over the other while cup her chin with her hands. She blurted out questions, "When did this start? Who make the first move? Who love who first?"

The mentioned couples blushed intensely. The brunette stammered, "D-don't you c-criticized us. W-we did nothing! And beside, I know you were fake fainting all along!"

Mai put on a sad face, "You know, two-timing is not good."

"Don't change the subject!" Anzu screeched.

"You're the one who change it." The blond chided.

"Oohhh...You have my last nerve!" As Anzu began to charge at Mai and strangled her, Malik nailed the girl back with one arm while the other had a difficulty of trying to take out another can of beer, "Fatty, calm yourself! Here, drink!"

At the other side, Mai defend herself with a pillow, "Give her alcohol!"

-----------------------------------------------

Yami slowly moved away from the door, he went back to the kitchen. And now, no matter how much he focused on making a dinner, the picture of Malik almost kissed Anzu was too hard to leave it out of his mind. The android had watched the whole scene with wide eyes, and blamed to the door didn't completely closed. Not only that, but he also had heard everything Malik told her.

'Are you going to give me back to the company, Anzu?' The image earlier re-entered his mind again. Come to think of it, Anzu didn't even hesitate when Malik made a move. The ruby-eyed teen had always thought that if he showed more passion to her, Anzu would be happy and think of him as a boyfriend. But then again, maybe he was wrong, maybe Anzu wanted to be with Malik after all, since nobody would like...

"...a robot." Yami murmured.

------------------------------------------------

Thursday, 12:30 PM, lunch time

"Anzu? Anzu!"

"Huh?" The brunette snapped out of her daze, "What?" She glanced over Mai and the other, who all stared at her strangely.

"What's wrong with you?" Mai scowled, "I've keep calling and calling!"

Anzu scratched the left of her cheek, "Sorry, something's on my mind."

"Do tell." Honda spoke up.

"Um... It's not that important."

"Is it about yesterday?" Yugi asked with a concerned face, "Are you still thinking about it?"

"N-no," Anzu responded, "Like I already said, I was thinking about someth-"

"One." Shizuka smirked, stressing the word. Anzu blushed. As a mentioned of somebody, Ryou cast a glimpse over her, a bit a jealously showed in his brown eyes.

"No, I'm not." Anzu objected. _Well, I am..._

_Flashback_

_"Yami, I'm off to school!" She called out to the still-having-breakfast android sat next to her._

_Yami leapt up from his seat as well, "Let's me walk you to school."_

_"It's okay, you don't need to." Anzu replied while putting on her shoes. The girl stood up, and turned her cerulean eyes onto the tan teen, Anzu raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's wrong? You seem upset."_

_Yami looked away from her for a moment, "Am I..." He stopped and stared down at the floor. Anzu couldn't read the expression due to those golden bangs hid his eyes away. Finally, Yami brought his face up and his crimson orbs stick at Anzu's, "... troubling you?"_

_The brunette raised another eyebrow, "Yami, what are you talking about?"_

_Ignored her question, he inquired, "Did you tired of me living with you?"_

_Anzu began to get worried. She could see behind those blood-red eyes were a feeling of sadness and perhaps... loneliness?_

_"Yami, I don't understan-" The blue-eyed girl had to end her sentence too quickly when Yami forcefully brought her lips against his._

_Anzu's azure eyes turned widen. She was frozen in place, and her mind was absolutely empty. She didn't even have a second to react to the action. Eventually, Yami slowly drew apart from her lip. He slid an arm around her waist, pulled her closer into a tight hug._

_"Y-yami?" Anzu stuttered, her face was confused and flushed at the same time._

_The android whispered, "I love you..."_

_End of flashback_

The present Anzu blushed in embarrassment. But no matter how sudden that was, she still thought there was definitely something wrong with him. Normally, Yami wouldn't act like that. Anzu was sure there's a reason behind this. The brunette took a mental note to ask him later after school.

"There she goes again." Mai said sarcastically, watched the brunette poking her food, and realized she'd never eat any of it.

"'ey, Azhu," Jounouchi spoke with a piece of bread in his mouth, "If ya dun wah yog lonch, git it do e."

The blond was about to snatch the food, but Anzu slapped his hand, "Hand off!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"I need to see Kaiba, open the door."

The man guarding the door, recognized the android, hesitated, "But..."

"I said open the door." Yami repeated in a dead, cold voice.

The man nodded reluctantly, feeling he was frozen in place under those eyes. He opened the thick metal door that lead into the office, where Yami could see many officers working, but now all of them stopped and stared at Yami's way. The android walked inside calmly, wearing a black, tight sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and black Nike shoes, with blue markings. Two small long chains hung around his hip; thick gold bangles occupied his two wrists and two identical earrings adorned his ears. All in all, he looked like a normal teenager in everybody's eyes.

The ruby-eyes teen saw Malik and his twins, along with their sister, all gawked at him. The incident yesterday had made Yami mad and he didn't even bother to cast a look when he walked past the lavender-eyes teen and into the office.

"Something interesting is about to happen, I can feel it!" Mariku said in excitement.

"By interesting, I mean bad." Isis started.

Malik pressed his ear against the door and whispered, "Shush guys, I wanna listen to what happened!" The teen could hear a small voice; probably belong to Kaiba, through that door.

"So what bring you here?" The CEO asked.

"I want to return myself to the company." Yami stated in a straight sentence.

Kaiba looked upon hearing the android's reply. With the CEO's eyebrows raised, he asked back in return, "Nani?" Then the corner of his lips went up, "What makes you want to do that?"

Yami's expression twitched a little, but still his face betrayed no emotions, it's all different from the way he talked to Anzu. To Yami, Kaiba was the one who gave life to him, brought him into this world. In his creator's present, the android was the one to showed respect (it's not like he want to), and treating his boss was not the same treating his friends. "There's no reason for me to do that, I feel like wanting to come back here."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in amused, "Well then, if that's how you wan-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door banged open, revealing a furious Malik stepped inside. He approached the tri-colored teen and grabbed him by the collar, "Did Mazaki know any of this!"

Yami glared dagger at him, "It's none of your business."

Malik growled under his throat. He quickly let go of the android and sped out of the office while shouting at the same time, "Sis, Mariku, you guys better buy more time!" and he gone.

"What does he mean buy that?" Mariku was confused.

"He's probably means to stop Yami." Isis suggested.

--------------------------------------------

"You know Anzu, if you don't want it, why don't you give it to me?" Jounouchi asked, eyeing her lunch with all watery mouth.

"I said it for one last time, drop-dead!" Anzu rebuked, holding her lunch box away form Jounouchi's reach. Except the blond, everybody had already finished their lunch. Mai was leaning against the wall, reading a magazine. Yugi, Honda and Serenity were gathered together, playing Tarot cards. Ryou was trying to relax and listening to his iPod, in a low volume, at the same time.

A sudden vibration went through Anzu's skirt pocket. She took out the phone and recognized the name Malik, the girl opened the phone's lid, "Hello, what is it, Malik?" By then, Ryou's eyes shot opened, and Mai stopped scanning her magazine.

Anzu's eyebrows knitted together, "What? What is he doing there with your boss?" There was a pause, a very very short pause before Anzu jerked up from her seat, and slammed her palm down the table, "He say what!"

Now, not only Ryou and Mai, but almost everybody in the cafeteria gave her a weird look.

"So he was in that company? I-I'm coming right away! Malik, you wait for me alright! Bye!" Anzu put her phone back in the pocket.

"Anzu, what happened?" Ryou inquired immediately.

"I don't have time for that!" Jou, that lunch is your!" The brunette handed him her food and raced out of the lunch room.

"Yay!" Jounouchi began to stuff all the food into his big mouth.

Mai also get up as well, "She's not keeping this from me, and I'm going after her!"

"Mai, wait!" Ryou called back. But too late, both of the girls were already gone. All he and the other could hear was a yell from a security before a loud clonk, sounded like someone was hit by a fist. That could only mean one thing, he was beaten and out cold by those two.

_'What exactly is going on?'_

----------------------------------------------------

As Mai seeing Anzu jumped up from one of the bicycle's seat, she did the same, not really cared whom the bike belonged to. "Hun, wait!" Mai started the bike, ran after her.

"Ugh, I don't have time for that!" The brunette snapped, and then she sped up the bicycle onto the street and forwards the tall building in the distance.

"WAIT FOR ME, YAMI! I'M COMINGGGGG!"

_**End of Chapter 4**_

-----------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**W-well (hide inside the closet) I wonder if today chapter is sucks... Sorry guys, I'm trying my best! So don't flame me because of the delay or cliff-hanger or something else. The next one will know if Anzu's going to stop Yami or not, and other stuff will also happened. So if you want to know, please please please read and review! I'm on the ground begging you!

**PS: School is gonna start tomorrow, that's mean I have even more less time to write fic (sigh)**

**Raise your if you hate school (raise my hand)**


End file.
